rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Matrim Cauthon
Matrim Cauthon, normalerweise einfach Mat genannt, ist einer der Hauptcharaktere der Serie. Er ist der Generalfeldmarschall der Bande der Roten Hand und der Ehemann der Kaiserin des seanchanischen Imperiums, so wie auch einer der größten Generäle, die die Welt jemals gesehen hat. Unter den Seanchan ist er als Knotai bekannt. Viele seiner Veränderungen im Verlauf der Geschichte reflektieren seine starke Verbindung zu den nordischen Göttern Odin und Loki. Beschreibung Mat ist ein drahtiger junger Mann mit braunen Augen und dunklen Haaren. Er spielt anderen gern Streiche, ist öfter übermütig, als es gut für ihn ist und kann selten einer Frau widerstehen. Er ist der Sohn von Abell und Natti Cauthon. Seine Schwestern sind Bodewhin und Eldrin Cauthon. Die Namen zweier weiterer Schwestern werden nicht genannt. Ta'veren Mats Ta'veren beeinflusst sein Glück. Es ist immer dann am größten, wenn die Dinge dem Zufall überlassen sind. Mat findet dies durch seine Spielleidenschaft heraus: es wirkt am besten beim Würfeln, weniger gut beim Kartenspiel und gar nicht beim Brettspiel, da dort zu viel von einem Muster vorhanden ist. Ein Sturm in Tear (Kapitel) Geschenk der Aelfinn Eine weitere von Mats Eigenschaften sind seine Erinnerungen längst verstorbener Generäle, die ihm eine überragende strategische Fähigkeit verleihen und ihn in die Lage versetzen, beinahe alle Möglichkeiten einer Schlacht zu durchdenken, so dass er in der Lage ist, alle Situationen siegreich zu überleben. Diese Erinnerungen erhielt er im Verdrehter rotsteinerner Türrahmen-Ter'angreal in Rhuidean, der ihn in die Welt der Aelfinn brachte. Die Straße zum Speer (Kapitel) Sie decken eine Periode zwischen etwa 500 NZ und FJ 1000 ab. Gezwitscher in der Nacht (Kapitel) Ein weiteres Geschenk ist das silberne Fuchskopf-Medaillon, das ihn vor allen direkten Anwendungen der Einen Macht schützt, egal ob es sich um einen Angriff oder Heilung handelt. 500x500px Handlung Vorgeschichte Mat wurde 978 NÄ als ältestes Kind von Abell und Natti Cauthon geboren. Einige Jahre später bekam er zwei Schwestern, Bodewhin und Eldrin. Mat war immer ein Kind, das gern Streiche spielte und dafür im ganzen Dorf bekannt. Er schien mit Dav Ayellin darum zu rivalisieren, wer mehr Ärger verursachen könnte. Dabei war Mat nie klar, wie seine Mutter so schnell dahinter kam, da ihm einfach nicht auffiel, dass seine Schwestern ihn immer verrieten. Vorgeschichte: Raben Mit zehn Jahren versuchte Mat einmal, einen Feuerwerkskörper zu öffnen, um herauszufinden, was sich darin befand. Er wurde jedoch erwischt und das Dorf war im Aufruhr. Ban al'Vere verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige, Doral Barran und Abell verprügelten ihn und einen Monat lang sprach niemand mehr mit ihm außer seiner Mutter, Rand und Perrin, die ihm nur sagten, was für ein Idiot er sei. Schatten in der Nacht (Kapitel) Ein anderes mal behauptete er, Geisterhunde im Wald gesehen zu haben und bestreute das Fell der Hunde von Haral Luhhan mit Mehl, um andere Kinder zu erschrecken. Doch die Tiere rannten heim und verursachten Chaos in Alsbet Luhhans Küche, die ihren Mann daraufhin mitsamt der Tiere hinaus scheuchte. Fremde (Kapitel) Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt Aufgrund seines Rufes würde niemand Mat ernst nehmen, als er 998 NÄ einen dunklen, fremden Reiter im Wald sieht, weshalb er die Sichtung auch für sich behält. Er erzählt seinem Freund Rand davon, der den Reiter ebenfalls gesehen hat, ohne zu wissen, dass dies sein ganzes Leben verändern wird. Die Aes Sedai Moiraine ist schon lange auf der Suche nach einem bestimmten jungen Mann und erkennt in Mat und seinen besten Freunden Perrin und Rand die wahrscheinlichsten Kandidaten. Zu seinem eigenen Schutz muss er seine Heimat verlassen. Im Verlauf der Reise zeigt sich seine enge Verbindung zum alten Blut von Manetheren, als er während eines Kampfes gegen die Trollocs zum ersten Mal unbewusst die Alte Sprache benutzt. Die Straße nach Caemlyn (Kapitel) thumb|150px Bei einem erzwungenen Halt in der verlassenen Stadt Shadar Logoth bringt Mat seine Freunde dazu, die Ruinen zu besichtigen. Dabei treffen die drei auf Mordeth, der sie zu einem Schatz führt. Trotz eindringlicher Warnungen der Aes Sedai Moiraine, vorsichtig zu sein, nimmt Mat einen Dolch aus Shadar Logoth aus dem Schatz mit, der ihm zum Verhängnis wird. Drohende Schatten (Kapitel) Ohne Moiraines Wissen behält er die mit einem großen Rubin versehene Waffe, die ihn nach und nach in ihren Bann zieht. Mit der Zeit ändert sich sein Verhalten, sein Misstrauen gegenüber allen Menschen steigt, und niemand erkennt die Gefahr, da er, Rand und der Gaukler Thom Merrilin von der Gruppe getrennt wurden. Allein reisen sie weiter nach Caemlyn, wobei Thom sich unterwegs für sie im Kampf gegen einen Myrddraal opfert. In Caemlyn angekommen haben Rand und Mat endlich Ruhe und Mat verlässt das Zimmer nicht mehr, das der Wirt Basel Gill ihnen im Der Königin Segen zur Verfügung stellt. Damit hat Mat endlich Ruhe von der ständigen Flucht und Angst, und der Dolch aus Shadar Logoth kann ihn beinahe vollständig übernehmen. Es ist fast zu spät, als Moiraine ihn dort findet, die Gefahr erkennt und ihr möglichstes tut, um sie einzudämmen. Alte Freunde und neue Bedrohungen (Kapitel) Moiraine gelingt es, die Verseuchung des Dolches an Mat einzukapseln und ihn zu stabilisieren. Er ist nun wieder völlig normal und nur seltene, unbewusste Berührungen an der Stelle, wo der Dolch sich befindet, zeigen, dass er ihn noch trägt. Doch dies hat auch große Erinnerungslücken bei ihm ausgelöst. Die Aes Sedai allein kann ihm nicht weiter helfen, und es ist dringend notwendig, dass er in Tar Valon Hilfe erhält. Doch es wird klar, dass sie sofort zum Auge der Welt aufbrechen müssen, um es vor dem Dunklen König zu retten, und Mats Heilung rückt in den Hintergrund. Mit Hilfe des Ogiers Loial durchqueren sie die Kurzen Wege nach Fal Dara. Die Gruppe erreicht das Auge der Welt, wird dort jedoch von den Verlorenen Aginor und Balthamel angegriffen. Der Grüne Mann kann Balthamel töten, wird jedoch ebenfalls getötet. Da die Aes Sedai Moiraine nicht in der Lage ist, etwas gegen Aginor auszurichten, fliehen alle in die Wälder. Sie bekommen nichts mit von den weiteren Ereignissen, bis der Behüter Lan sie sammelt und zum Auge der Welt zurück bringt. Dort finden sie das Horn von Valere, ein zerbrochenes Siegel und das Drachenbanner. Es gibt weder Anfang noch Ende (Kapitel) Die Jagd beginnt Die Gruppe ruht sich einen Monat lang in Fal Dara aus. Mat fühlt sich dort wohl, er spielt und trinkt mit den Soldaten, doch Rands verändertes Verhalten bringt die Freunde auseinander. Da er noch nicht weiß, dass Rand die Eine Macht lenken kann, glaubt er, sein Kindheitsfreund wäre arrogant geworden und sähe auf Mat und Perrin herab, da die Shienarer ihn für einen Lord halten. Dann kommt es zum Angriff von Trollocs auf Fal Dara. Mat, der sich gerade mit Egwene im Kerker bei Padan Fain befindet, wird niedergeschlagen. Der Schattenfreund stielt seinen Dolch aus Shadar Logoth und auch das Horn von Valere verschwindet mit den Angreifern. Mat wird von den Aes Sedai notdürftig geheilt, doch es ist klar, dass nur er den Dolch zurückholen kann und sich somit auf die Suche nach dem Horn begeben muss. Der Ruf des Blutes (Kapitel) Gemeinsam mit Rand, Perrin, Loial, Ingtar Shinowa und einigen shienarischen Soldaten macht sich Mat zum Aufbruch bereit, um das Horn von Valere zu suchen. Rand versucht sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen, doch dieser nimmt seine Entschuldigung nicht an, da Rand immer noch wie ein Lord gekleidet ist und Mat seine Worte nicht ernst nehmen kann. In den folgenden Tagen weicht er ihm immer wieder aus. Schließlich überrascht er Rand, der allein das Drachenbanner auspackt und macht seinem Zorn Luft, ehe ihm klar wird, was er vor sich sieht. Schockiert über Rands Fähigkeit, die Macht zu lenken, verzeiht er dessen arrogantes Verhalten, will aber nicht mehr in seiner Nähe sein. In dieser Nacht verschwinden Rand, Hurin und Loial, und Mat traut seinem Freund sogar zu, geflohen zu sein. Sie machen sich weiter an die Verfolgung der Trollocs. Auf dem Weg treffen sie auf den Aiel Urien, der von einem prophezeiten Mann spricht. Mat glaubt, dass Rand dieser Mann sein könnte, da ihm auffällt, wie sehr Urien und Rand sich ähneln. Ein neuer Faden im Gewebe (Kapitel) Als sie schließlich Cairhien erreichen und Rand, Loial und Hurin im Verteidiger der Drachenmauer finden, brennt die Schenke und das Horn von Valere wurde erneut gestohlen. Sie erfahren, dass das Horn in Barthanes Damodreds Herrenhaus gebracht wurde. Im Gespräch darüber, wie sie dort hin gelangen können, wird Mat klar, dass Rand tief in die Machenschaften der Aes Sedai verstrickt ist. Die Spur führt sie zu einem Wegtor und sie erhalten eine NAchricht von Padan Fain, dass er auf der Toman-Halbinsel wartet. Ohne dass es Mat bewusst ist, befürchtet die Aes Sedai Verin, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten wird, da sein Körper langsam verfällt. Da Machin Shin sie in den Kurzen Wegen erwartet, nutzen sie einen Portalstein für die Reise nach Falme. Etwas geht schief und alle Reisenden erleben hunderte Versionen ihres eigenen Lebens, aller darauf basierend, was geschehen würde, wenn sie eine andere Entscheidung treffen. Mat ist davon so schockiert, dass er Rand verzweifelt versichert, er würde ihn niemals verraten. Sie haben ihr Ziel erreicht, doch vier Monate sind vergangen. Für Mat drängt die Zeit, denn er sieht immer schlechter aus. Doch erst nach mehreren Wochen entdecken sie endlich die Spur, aber auch eine große Gruppe von Kindern des Lichts. Da Verin darauf besteht, dass das Muster es so vorherbestimmt hat, reiten nur Rand, Mat, Perrin, Ingtar und Hurin nach Falme, um das Horn von Valere und den Dolch aus Shadar Logoth zu holen. Fünf streiten für das Licht (Kapitel) Sie spüren das Horn und den Dolch im Haus auf und können beides zurück erlangen, werden aber zwischen Seanchan und Kindern des Lichts eingeschlossen. Mat sieht keine andere Möglichkeit, als das Horn von Valere zu blasen, wobei ihm nicht klar ist, dass er damit sein Schicksal besiegelt. Gemeinsam mit den Helden des Horns reitet Mat in die Schlacht, während Rand am Himmel über Falme gegen Ba'alzamon kämpft. Das Grab ist keine Grenze (Kapitel) Die Rückkehr des Drachen .]] Verin bringt Mat so schnell wie möglich nach Tar Valon. In der Weißen Burg angekommen wird er schon nach wenigen Stunden in den Keller der Weißen Burg gebracht und dort von seiner Verbindung zum Dolch aus Shadar Logoth geheilt. Er ruft dabei mehrfach Worte in der Alten Sprache, bevor er bewusstlos wird. Heilung (Kapitel) Nachdem Mat erwacht ist, muss er sich erst langsam wieder erinnern, wo er sich befindet und wie es dazu kam. Sein Gedächtnis weist große Lücken auf und gleichzeitig erinnert er sich an Dinge, die er gar nicht erlebt haben kann. Die Schlacht am Fluss Tarendrelle Er beschließt, sich zunächst umzusehen, und dann von Nynaeve und Egwene Abschied zu nehmen, bevor er Tar Valon verlässt. und Galad mit Schwertern. - Wieder unter den Lebenden (Kapitel)]] Er erhält Besuch von Lanfear, die sich als Selene ausgibt und ihn mit Versprechungen von Ruhm zu ködern versucht, doch Mat bleibt misstrauisch und abweisend, ohne zu wissen, dass sie eine Verlorene ist. Auch der Amyrlin Siuan Sanche und ihrer Behüterin Leane Sharif traut er nicht, als sie ihm berichten, dass er sich mit der Benutzung des Horns von Valere daran gebunden hat. Er überlegt lange, wie es ihm gelingt, Tar Valon zu verlassen, da die Amyrlin seine Beschreibung veröffentlicht und seine Abreise verboten hat, doch der Zufall will es, dass Egwene, Nynaeve und Elayne planen, nach Tear zu reisen und ihn als Briefbote an Morgase Trakand nutzen wollen. Mit einem von der Amyrlin gesiegelten Dokument kann er aus der Stadt verschwinden, nachdem er dort Thom Merrilin getroffen und zum Mitkommen überredet hat. Auf der Reise lernen sie die Feuerwerkerin Aludra kennen, die Mat als Dank für ihre Rettung vor ehemaligen Gildenkollegen mehrere Feuerwerkskörper schenkt. Ein Held in der Nacht (Kapitel) In Caemlyn gelangt Mat auf dem gleichen weg wie Rand früher in den Palastgarten und belauscht dort ein Gespräch zwischen zwei Männern, die Elayne, Egwene und Nynaeve töten lassen wollen. Er beeilt sich, zur Königin zu kommen um ihr davon zu erzählen, erkennt dort jedoch einen der Männer als Gaebril, Morgases engsten Berater. Mat lügt sich den Weg frei und will so schnell wie möglich nach Tear, um die drei Frauen zu retten. Gemeinsam mit Thom begibt er sich nach Tear, findet jedoch zu spät und nur durch Zufall das Haus, in dem sich die drei Frauen aufhielten, bis sie von der Schwarzen Ajah gefangen und in den Stein von Tear gebracht wurden. In dieser Zeit findet Mat heraus, dass sein Glück nicht natürlich sein kann, er sich aber darauf verlassen kann, dass es ihm hilft, wenn er sich dem Zufall überlässt. Auf der Suche nach einem Weg in den Stein stößt Mat auf Aiel und den Diebfänger Juilin Sandar, der sich ihm anschließt, da er eine Schuld gegenüber den jungen Frauen zu begleichen hat. Sie sprengen sich mit Feuerwerkskörpern einen Weg in die massige Festung und erkämpfen sich den Weg hinunter in die Kerker des Steins, wo sie Egwene, Nynaeve und Elayne befreien können, während über ihnen Rand gegen den Verlorenen Be'lal und Ba'alzamon kämpft. Was prophezeit wurde (Kapitel) Die Schwarze Ajah ist geflohen und die Nachricht vom Wiedergeborenen Drachen verbreitet sich in Tear. Mats Hoffnung, dass der Kampf nun endlich vorbei ist, wird zerschlagen, als Moiraine erklärt, dass es sich bei Ba'alzamon nicht um den Dunklen König sondern um den Verlorenen Ishamael handelt, den Rand im Herz des Steins besiegte. Somit steht ihnen noch ein langer Kampf bevor. Der Schatten erhebt sich Mat verbringt seine Zeit inzwischen mit den jungen tairenischen Lords. Er spielt Karten mit ihnen, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, obwohl er sie nicht besonders leiden kann, denn sie beschweren sich oft und sprechen arrogant über die Aiel und das einfache Volk, dessen Lebensumstände Rand verbessern will. Mitten im Spiel werden die Karten plötzlich lebendig und beginnen ihn anzugreifen. Eine Blase des Bösen. Mat muss sich wehren und genauso schnell, wie es begonnen hat, ist es auch wieder vorbei. Entsetzt verhalten sich seine Mitspieler, als wäre nichts passiert und er hätte wütend über ein schlechtes Blatt die Karten zerstört. Mat ist sicher, dass Rand dafür verantwortlich ist. Störungen im Muster (Kapitel) Er geht zum Hafen, um sich so weit wie möglich von Rand fern zu halten und erfährt deshalb auch nicht, dass nicht Rand sondern eine Blase des Bösen für die Ereignisse verantwortlich ist. Überlegungen (Kapitel Bd. 7) Mat geht zu Thom und versucht ihn zu überreden, mit ihm zusammen Tear zu verlassen, doch er weiß selbst, dass irgend etwas ihn fest hält. Er vermutet, dass Moiraine es sein könnte, doch Thom glaubt, es läge am Ta'veren. Marionetten (Kapitel) Obwohl Thom ihn eine Zeit lang beruhigt hat, grübelt Mat noch immer. Seine Gedächtnislücken seit seiner Heilung vom Dolch aus Shadar Logoth machen ihm schwer zu schaffen, und er bittet Egwene um Hilfe, die ihm von einem Türrhamen-Ter'angreal erzählt, der ihm drei Fragen beantworten könnte. Sturköpfe (Kapitel) Die nächsten Tage sind schwer für Mat. Die jungen Lords meiden ihn und erzählen überall von dem merkwürdigen Ereignis mit den Karten. Er versucht nicht an den Ter'angreal zu denken und sucht Ablenkung in den heruntergekommenen Schenken der billigen Viertel von Tear. Nach dem Angriff im Stein von Tear, bei dem sich selbst die Trollocs und Myrddraal merkwürdiger Weise von ihm fern hielten, hört er von Gerüchten, dass Kinder des Lichts die Zwei Flüsse besetzt haben und Perrin suchen. Er gibt ihm die Nachricht sofort weiter, doch obwohl seine Heimat bedroht ist, kann er sich immer noch nicht entscheiden, Tear zu verlassen. Schließlich sucht er den Ter'angreal auf, von dem Egwene ihr erzählt hat. Die Wesen dort sind merkwürdig und verhalten sich seltsam. Mat versucht, seine Fragen zu stellen und erfährt, dass er nach Rhuidean gehen muss, sonst würde er sterben. Wütend über die Antworten, die er nicht versteht, versucht er mehr zu erfahren, wird jedoch hinausgeworfen. Kurz nach ihm kommen auch Moiraine und Rand aus dem Ter'angreal. Mat nimmt an der Versammlung im Herz des Steins teil, wo Rand seine Pläne bezüglich Cairhien verkündet. Danach schließt er sich dessen Gruppe an, um in die Aiel-Wüste zu reisen. Obwohl er ernsthafte Gründe dafür hat, behauptet er, einfach zum Spaß und aus Neugier mitzukommen. Aus dem Stein (Kapitel) Sie gelangen sicher nach Rhuidean, wo sie schon erwartet werden. Nachdem Rand darum gebeten hat, Rhuidean betreten zu dürfen und die Erlaubnis erhält, bittet auch Mat darum. Normalerweise ist es nicht-Aiel nicht gestattet, doch die Weisen Frauen entscheiden, dass die Zeiten sich ändern, und genehmigen es ihm deshalb. Jenseits des Steins (Kapitel) Rand und Mat betreten Rhuidean, wo Rand einen Wald aus Gläsernen Säulen betritt, in den Mat ihn nicht begleiten darf. Er wandert herum, bis er einen Türrahmen wie den in Tear findet und entscheidet, ihn zu betreten, um zu versuchen, seine Antworten zu erhalten. Die Welt, in die er kommt, ist anders aber irgendwie doch gleich, und die Wesen sind eher fuchsähnlich. Er verlangt seine Antworten, erhält jedoch keine und wird wütend; was Mat nicht weiß ist, dass er in die Welt der Eelfinn gekommen ist, die drei Wünsche gewähren. Die Wesen verlangen einen Preis und zerren ihn fort, dann wird Mat schwarz vor Augen. Rhuidean (Kapitel Bd. 8) Er erwacht nach einem Wiederbelebungsversuch von Rand, da die Fuchswesen ihn an Avendesora erhängt haben. Sie haben ihm allerdings ein silbernes Medaillon in Form eines Fuchskopfes und einen merkwürdigen schwarzen Speer mit einer langen, gebogenen Klinge überlassen. Beide machen sich auf den Weg zurück ins Lager, wobei sie kurz vor Verlassen von Rhuidean von einer Blase des Bösen getroffen werden. Die Geweihten (Kapitel) Als sie zum Lager zurück kommen, werden sie sofort von Couladin angegriffen, der ihnen vorwirft, seinen Bruder getötet und unerlaubt Waffen mit in die Stadt gebracht zu haben. Mat erklärt, dass er den Speer, den er bei sich trägt, dort erhalten und dafür bezahlt hat. Später ist er bei dem Gespräch anwesend, in dem Rand über seine Eltern und seine weiteren Pläne spricht. Allen außer ihm fällt auf, wie viel mehr und besser er inzwischen die Alte Sprache spricht. Der Mit Der Morgendämmerung Kommt (Kapitel) Da er im Ter'angreal nichts nützliches erfahren hat und nun nicht weiß, wozu er noch in der Wüste bleiben soll, wünscht Mat sich, sie wieder verlassen zu können. Als eine Händlerkarawane auf die Aiel trifft, beschließt er, sie zu begleiten, sobald sie die Wüste verlassen. Rand warnt ihn, dass sie nun mit dem bösen weiter reisen, doch Mat versteht ihn nicht und befürchtet, er könnte langsam wahnsinnig werden. Falsche Spuren (Kapitel) Er weiß selbst auch nicht, was mit ihm geschieht. Er hat inzwischen festgestellt, dass er zwar keine Erinnerungslücken mehr hat, sie aber mit den Erinnerungen anderer Menschen gefüllt wurden, die aus vergangenen Zeiten stammen. Außerdem ertappt er sich oft dabei, dass er Verteidigungspositionen plant und über die bestmögliche Nutzung von Waffen nachdenkt. Der Imre- Außenposten (Kapitel) Obwohl der Wunsch, die Wüste zu verlassen, immer stärker wird, bleibt Mat bei Rand, da er keine Möglichkeit hat, wirklich zu gehen. Doch irgend etwas scheint ihn immer dazu zu bringen, Rand weiterhin zu folgen. So begleitet er ihn auch in den Alcair Dal und erlebt dort die Kämpfe der Aiel mit, als Rand sich als Car'a'carn beweist. Die Stunde der Wahrheit (Kapitel) Die Feuer des Himmels Als Rand mit den Aiel nach Rhuidean zieht, das nun frei zugänglich ist, wird Mat unruhig. Er versucht sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, doch es zieht ihn fort und er nutzt erleichter die Gelegenheit, die Wagenzüge von Hadnan Kaderes Karawane zu begleiten, die Moiraine beladen mit Angreal und Ter'angreal aus der Wüste nach Tar Valon führen will. In dieser Zeit beginnt er eine Beziehung mit Melindhra, einer Tochter des Speers. Bleiche Schatten (Kapitel) In der Nacht erfolgt ein Angriff von Schattenhunden, bei dem Mat schwer verletzt wird, doch Rands Nutzung von Baalsfeuer radiert einen Großteil der Ereignisse aus dem Muster. Tore (Kapitel Bd. 10) Mat reist mit Rand zum Jangai-Pass. Melindhra verbringt inzwischen jede Nacht in seinem Zelt und versucht oft, ihn zum Ruhm zu überreden, indem sie versucht, ihm Neid gegenüber Rands Vorrangstellung einzureden. Vor Cairhien angekommen fühlt Mat sich unwohl. Er verflucht die Situation, in die Rand ihn gebracht hat, und will so schnell wie möglich gehen, aber sich noch von Rand verabschieden. Er wartet auf ihn in seinem Zelt, wo Lan ihn beiläufig in eine Unterhaltung verwickelt, in der Mat unbewusst einen Schlachtplan entwickelt, basierend auf seinen Erinnerungen längst toter Männer. Als ihm klar wird, was er alles gesagt hat, ist er entsetzt und verabschiedet sich schnell von Rand, der ihn ziehen lässt. Vor dem Pfeil (Kapitel) Seine Versuche, das Schlachtfeld zu verlassen, werden immer wieder von vorbei ziehenden Truppen behindert, bis er eine Gruppe von Cairhienern und Tairenern beobachtet, die auf einen Hinterhalt zu ziehen. Im Wissen, dass sie ihre Positionen verlassen haben und den Schlachtplan gefährden, übernimmt er gegen seinen Willen den Befehl und reitet selbst in die Schlacht. An diesem Ort und diesem Tag (Kapitel) Nach mehreren Stunden des Kampfes befindet er sich noch immer auf dem Schlachtfeld, als ihnen die Annäherung einer großen Gruppe Shaido unter Führung von Couladin gemeldet wird. Da sie nicht mehr ausweichen können, stellt sich Mat zur Schlacht. Der geringere Kummer (Kapitel) Im Kampf trifft er ungewollt auf Couladin und kann ihn töten. Mit dessen abgeschnittenem Kopf kehrt die Gruppe schließlich zum Hauptlager zurück und feiert ihren Sieg bis zum nächsten Morgen. Mat wird inzwischen von Cairhienern und Tairenern gleichermaßen geschätzt und als ihr General angesehen. Nach dem Sturm (Kapitel) Parallelen: Odin thumb|left *Laut einer Prophezeiung wird Mat "das halbe Licht der Welt aufgeben, um die Welt zu retten", und in Egwenes Träume zeigt sich, dass er eines seiner Augen auf eine Waagschale legt. Das bewahrheitet sich, als er eines seiner Augen hergibt, um Moiraine aus dem Turm von Ghenjei zu retten. - Odin gab eines seiner Augen für Wissen auf, als er einen Schluck aus Mimirs Brunnen erbat. *Mat wurde an Avendesora, dem Baum des Lebens, und seinem Speer erhängt, nachdem er mit den Aelfinn verhandelt hatte, um die Löcher in seiner Erinnerung zu ersetzen; er sagt, er wurde "für Wissen aufgehängt". - Odin erhängte sich selbst am Weltenbaum Yggdrasil, um das Wissen über den Tod zu erhalten, und sein Speer steckte in seiner Seite, während er hing. Der Speer ist mit Runen bedeckt und soll angeblich nie sein Ziel verfehlen. *Mat ist ein General. - Eine von Odins Götterdomänen ist der Krieg. *Sowohl die Aelfinn als auch Artur Falkenflügel nennen Mat "Spieler" und "Sohn der Schlachten", da er den Ruf hat, in beidem selten zu verlieren. - Odin war als Spieler bekannt und wurde Vater der Schlachten und Siegbringer genannt. *Mat spricht oft die Alte Sprache, eine sehr poetische und elegante Sprache, er tut das so unbewusst, als wäre es inspiriert. - Odin war der Gott der Poesie und der Inspiration. *Mats Fuchskopf-Medaillon beschützt ihn vor der Einen Macht, was nützlich ist, wenn er mit Aes Sedai zu tun hat. - Odin war der Gott der Magie in einer Gesellschaft, die Magie als weibliche Angelegenheit ansah, fast wie in der Welt des Rades, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen. *Sowohl Mat als auch Odin lieben den Wein, und trinken ihn normalerweise, auch wenn es Alternativen gibt. *Auf Mats Ashandarei ist ein Vers eingraviert, zwischen zwei Raben; der Vers enthält die Zeile "...obwohl dies der Pfeil der Zeit ist, verblasst die Erinnerung nie". Außerdem ist Mat nach seiner Hochzeit mit Tuon mit dem Symbol der Seanchan verbunden, ein Paar von Raben. - Odin besitzt zwei Raben namens Hugin und Munin: Gedanke und Erinnerung. *Odin wird oft mit einem breitkrempigen Hut gezeigt, einen Speer in der Hand. Genauso wie Mat. *Odins Halle in Valhalla ist gefüllt mit ehrenhaften toten Helden, die dort darauf warten, für ihn in der letzten Schlacht Ragnarok zu kämpfen. - Mat ist der Bläser des Horns von Valere, das lang verstorbene Helden für ihn zur Schlacht ruft. *Odins erschlagene Krieger werden Einherjar genannt, Mats Armee heißt Shen an Calhar. Odin wird verbunden mit dem Konzept der Wilden Jagd, einer lauten, grölenden Bewegung am Himmel, bestehend aus erschlagenen Kriegern, Hunden und Pferden. *Odins Krieger von Valhalla kämpfen jeden Tag als Training für die Letzte Schlacht, sterben und erstehen am nächsten Tag wieder auf. - In The Gathering Storm besuchen Mat und seine Gruppe Hinderstap, ein Dorf, dessen Bevölkerung jede Nacht in einen Rausch verfällt und sich gegenseitig tötet, nur um am nächsten Tag wieder aufzuerstehen. Er nutzt sie in der Letzten Schlacht, um den Truppen des Schattens eine Falle zu stellen. *Sowohl Mat als auch Odin hatten viele Frauengeschichten (Mat nur, bis er verheiratet war). *Odin erhält Wissen durch das Sprechen mit Toten. Mat hat die Erinnerungen toter Männer. Weitere Bilder Matrim01.jpg Mat07.jpg Mat05.jpg Mat02.jpg Mat01.jpg Mat Cauthon - Shadows Waiting.jpg Mat fighting gholam.jpg Mat Cauthon (6).jpg Mat Cauthon (5).gif Mat Cauthon (4).gif Mat Cauthon (3).jpg Mat Cauthon (2).png Mat Cauthon.jpg 250px-Mat.png Mat_cauthon.jpg Mat_Cauthon_KaylaWoodside.jpg Mat_cauthon_son_of_battles_by_reddera-d993o0f.jpg Mat der Rabenprinz.jpg Mat12.jpg A few drinks by yinza.jpg mat bekämpft den gholam.jpg Mat und tylin.jpg Mat_and_tuon_by_mandersen.jpg mat_cauthon_by_endave.jpg Mat_Thom.jpg Mat_Tuon.jpg One_Seanchan_to_go_please____by_Forbis.jpg The Eye of the World 4 - Japanese.jpg Kategorie:Mat Cauthon Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Emondsfeld (Person) Kategorie:Zwei Flüsse (Person) Kategorie:Andor (Person) Kategorie:Ta'veren Kategorie:Bande der Roten Hand Kategorie:Prinz der Raben Kategorie:Parallelen Kategorie:Familie Cauthon